


Suffocating Music

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Clannad
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Compliant, Childbirth, Early Work, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa’s hand was cool within his own. Sweat was beading upon her brow. Her perfect lips opened slightly, allowing soft music to escape the confines of her mouth. Too bad it wasn’t the sweet music he wished to hear. “Tomoya-kun…” It was so quiet, so fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating Music

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly no idea where I was going with this.

Nagisa’s hand was cool within his own. Sweat was beading upon her brow. Her perfect lips opened slightly, allowing soft music to escape the confines of her mouth. Too bad it wasn’t the sweet music he wished to hear. “Tomoya-kun…” It was so quiet, so fragile.

He felt the threatening hysteria, but he refused to give into it. Nagiasa needed him now more than ever. “Nagisa! Nagisa, I’m here. Can you hear me?”

Her only reply was the fluttering of eyelids. Her breathing was gradually increasing. A sharp cry evoked from her throat. She let go of his hand to grasp at her swollen belly.

Realizing that she must be going into labor, Tomoya called the midwife. The wait for her arrival was unbearable. Every few minutes Nagisa would clutch her bulging stomach and cry out. Tomoya didn’t know what he could possibly do to ease her endeavor. After eons of suspended time, there came a rapping at the door.

Tomoya ran to answer it. “Please hurry! She’s over there.” The midwife rushed to her shivering form and called for him to bring some cold water and a washcloth.

“This is not good. There’s no way she can deliver this baby safely with this fever. Nagisa, can you hear me? We are going to try to bring your fever down. Just try to relax. Your baby will be fine.” The midwife dipped the wet cloth onto Nagisa’s brow. Nagisa flinched at the sudden chill but was soon relishing in the coolness.

The midwife went to call the doctor for backup, and Tomoya realized that he should have called Nagisa’s parents long ago. When the midwife was finished using the telephone, he pounded their number into the dial.

The answer was a lazy sigh. “Hello?”

“Old man, this is Tomoya! Nagisa is going into labor!”


End file.
